


Cruising

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being gross, Kagami being an idiot, M/M, this fic is like 80 percent crack and 20 percent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Aomine takes Kagami on a singles cruise without telling him exactly what kind of cruise it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea by my friend Harmony. It's mostly just crack though it turned a little serious at the end because I do love my angst. 
> 
> This is mostly Kagakuro. The Aokuro isn't even really there, and it's one-sided anyway. You'll see.

“A girl tried to grind on me in the dance room! Her boobs were right in my face! My _face_!”

 

“She must have been tall then,” Aomine laughed. “And you _want_ girls’ boobs in your face.”

 

“IT’S _NOT_ WHAT I WANT! Ugh, I’m trying to relax and have a good time and all these girls keep annoying me this is the worst cruise ever.”

 

“Kagami,” Aomine said seriously. “You do realise what kind of cruise this is, right?”

 

“Huh? Isn’t it just a holiday cruise?”

 

Aomine laughed. “No, no, this is a dating cruise. We’re here to get _laid_.”

 

Kagami gaped at him. “Wh-What?”

 

“Yeah, it’s a singles cruise. Pickin’ up chicks!”

 

Kagami scowled and walked to his own section of the room. He was sharing a joint room with Aomine, so at least he had a set of doors to close when Aomine was being gross. He pulled his phone out and checked his messages with Kuroko.

 

_Kuroko_

_4:30- How is your holiday with Aomine-kun?_

_Kagami_

_6:05- Horrible. Aomine took me on a singles cruise without telling me. He’s been trying to hook me up with girls this whole time._

_Kuroko_

_6:06- I see. He did not tell me this either. How are you handling it?_

_Kagami_

_6:07- I’m just going to hide in my room until we get back._

 

He glanced over at Aomine who was also on his phone. Kagami got up and shut the doors.

_Kagami_

_6:08- I dunno what Aomine has planned though. I may have to see if I can get a room away from him. Far, far away._

_Kuroko_

_6:08- That might be a good idea ^-^_

 

Kagami’s heart leaped at the emoticon. Every time Kuroko sent one, he pictured him actually smiling cutely, and his heart would go through the roof.

 

_Kagami_

_6:09- I need to Skype with you right now_

_Kuroko_

_6:09- Okay. I’ll call you._

 

He waited a moment and then Kuroko was calling him. He answered and smiled when he saw that cute little face.

 

“Hey,” he grinned.

 

“Hello, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, smiling back.

 

“How are you doing without me?”

 

“I am a little lonely. I miss you.”

 

Kagami felt heat rising to his cheeks. “I miss you too.”

 

Suddenly there was a short knock at the door separating his room from Aomine’s, and then it was opening, and Aomine, along with a couple of girls dressed in tight dresses and tall heels, walked in.

 

“Kagami, get off your phone and help me entertain these young ladies,” Aomine said.

 

Kagami leapt up as the girls sat down on his bed. He ran over to Aomine. “Stop inviting girls into our cabin, I’m trying to Skype Kuroko here,” he hissed.

 

“All you’ve done this whole trip is talk to Tetsu. Geez, what are you, gay?”

 

Kagami stared at him blankly for a moment. “Kuroko and I are dating. Of course I’m gay. I thought you knew this.”

 

Aomine stared at him with wide eyes. “Right. Uh, ladies, why don’t we leave my friend alone for a bit.”

 

They ‘ _aww’_ d, but got up and followed Aomine out.

 

Kagami sat on the edge of his bed and held up his phone. “Sorry,” he murmured.

 

“I really thought Aomine-kun knew. I thought Kise-kun would have told him at least.”

 

“I think Kise’s depressed that you didn’t pick _him_. He’s been moping a lot lately.”

 

“I can’t do anything about that. Still, I would have thought he’d rush to tell everyone,” Kuroko said, frowning.

 

“I thought you told Aomine anyway?”

 

“Well, sort of. I told him I liked you when we first started dating, but obviously he didn’t understand what I meant.”

 

Kagami groaned, falling back on his mattress. “Ugh, I just can’t wait to get back home.”

 

He talked with Kuroko for a while longer, but eventually his boyfriend hung up so he could go to bed. Kagami curled up under his blankets and tried to fall asleep. He was even missing dinner. Unfortunately, he didn’t get to rest for long.

 

“OKAY, WAKE THE FUCK UP.”

 

Kagami yelped as the covers were thrown off and the cold air hit him. He sat up, giving Aomine a glare.

 

“What the hell is your problem?”

 

“Why did no one tell me about you and Tetsu dating? Since when are you homo?”

  
  
“Uh, since birth,” Kagami said.

 

“Really? Huh.”

 

“Did you know about Kuroko at least? Please tell me you knew about him.”

 

“Well yeah, of course. I’m his best friend.”

 

“ _Was_. _Was_ his best friend.”

 

“That’s so not fair. You’re not allowed to date Tetsu, I was gonna date Tetsu!”

 

“Wait what?”

 

Aomine’s eyes widened a little. “Uh, fuck, I mean. Shit. Forget I said anything. I’m going to bed.”

 

Kagami stared at him as he got up and started to walk off. “Wait, if you want to date Kuroko, why the hell did you bring me here!?”

 

“To get _laid_. I already said that,” Aomine snapped.

 

“I don’t think Kuroko would ever date you if that’s how you’re gonna be,” Kagami said with a raised brow.

 

“Fuck off. Tetsu loves me.”

 

“You made him cry.”

 

“Fuck off! He forgave me. Anyway shut up. You won so what does it matter?”

 

“When you say ‘won’, what do you mean, exactly?”

 

“What it sounds like. You won the game that time, you won Tetsu.”

 

Kagami stared at him as he sat on his bed and got out his phone.

 

“Just, I dunno. Be his friend at least. He deserves that after all you put him through.” Aomine looked up at him. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

 

Kagami texted Kuroko once last time before he got into bed.

 

_Kagami_

_9:46- I love you. Just wanted to say that._

 

He didn’t expect a response, but as he slid under the covers and turned the lights out, his phone beeped.

_Kuroko_

_9:49- I love you too <3_

 

Kagami smiled. He couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING THIS MESS. 
> 
> *salutes and somersaults out the window*


End file.
